Stay Until I'm
by edward4eva1995
Summary: 90 years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens have been back in Forks for 5 years now, when a young girl becomes a threat to them. They have to keep her, especially after she tell them her past, why she's in Forks, and that she knows exactly who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

A strict vampire coven decides to have human slaves. But, there's one girl who they _really _adore, almost as if she's a part of the family. After a trauma that she goes through, she decides to run away. Follow her through meeting the Cullens and the wolves; and follow the Andrew clan as they search for Micah everywhere they think they'll find her. Things can get complicated once emotions are involved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does.**

Chapter 1 M's POV

The whole Europe scene has always been a part of me. When visits were permitted, I was allowed to go to the beaches in Amsterdam and Spain. Greece had a topless beach where they _really_ went wild; I wasn't allowed over there. Nicholas didn't like it. I was allowed to drink, so that my blood didn't send them wild, and they've given me crack a few times, but, they've always watched my intake and made sure I never died while going through the withdrawals. The Andrews are good people-vampires, I guess. I'm their best slave, so they treat me good. Is it wrong to still leave them? To run away, I love them, all of them. Nicholas is like the brother I had before I was kidnapped into this blissful madness. He might just see me as a servant slave meant to be toyed with, but I always loved him as a brother, especially my first few days here. He actually killed some guy that was a second and a German beer from raping me. I thanked him constantly but he just shrugged it off, and gave me a jacket. I never left anywhere without it.

It's been an hour and I'm cold, freezing really. My jacket and sweatpants aren't enough to go down the mountain in snow, but I have to keep going. I must, I have to get as far away as possible. I hear a hawks cry, it's the servants feeding time, _oh no_, I start thinking as I begin to run faster and faster. I'm at the bottom and still running when I hear Nick's agonizing cry, "Micah!" It's too much; too much as all the events from the past fourteen years come crashing down on me. I fall in a heap of snow. Hopefully they won't bring out the search dogs to come looking for me until morning; it's my only hope of ever getting away. I just wish I knew if I still wanted to get away.

-**Running, running, from myself and what I've become-**

I wake up to find a dog sleeping next to me. I almost scream in horror, trying to see if they found me and were just waiting for me to wake up to begin the torture. But, it was just my Yorkshire. "Come on Lali, we have to go." I told her. Lali followed me everywhere and I wonder how I couldn't hear her following me last night. We were all given pets when we're first captured; they said it would make us feel more like a family. I still wonder how the dogs were all able to be around the vampires. The vampires were pleasant after they captured us but before they treated us like slaves.

It was now or never and Lali and I had to start back on our run. I planned on going as far as possible and that meant getting out of Europe and going to the states. My masters didn't play when it came to losing a slave; I highly doubt they'd be okay with me leaving. Some of us slaves didn't make it past the initial meeting to the whole family; they were too defiant and Nicholas told me that they sucked their blood, 'they couldn't learn how to be submissive,' he told me. I guess that's when I started being the star slave; other of us slaves couldn't survive after a few months either killed themselves or ran away, last year. I flinch involuntarily as I think of the last one to run away. She was my best friend, my only best friend. The others despised me for being the only one that wasn't in the feeding room during the vampires' feeding time or when the vampires came to our house, but I was a loud to go to the different vacations that they traveled to. Sasha was cool with it, she had to be. She was happy for me as well, she said that they wouldn't just kill me off like they would to everybody else; I'd be a part of them forever. She ran away as if she was a prisoner, unlike me who was taken when I was four, she was taken when she was 13, she was there for four years. It was my entire fault, it is my fault. She would still be here if it weren't for me. She was my age, but she was like a mother to me, my own momma a distant memory. I begged Nick to go after her.

_Flashback_

"_Please, Nick, please. You have to find her."I begged him. _

"_Shh, I'll send Denise over to see where she's at." I calmed down._

_Three days later, they found her on a ferry boat about to travel abroad to Ireland. I hugged her, but the masters didn't like that._

"_Depart from the holds of arms." They said when the guards were coming. The guards weren't very nice. I had one encounter with them when I was little, and I ended up with nine broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. My masters were very mad, they killed him. They placed her in a cell not long after. I went to visit her as much as I could. I place my hands on the bar and she placed hers where they were touching me. _

"_I'm not going to be here much long Micah." Tears went down my face rapidly, she chuckled, and said "I don't think I've ever seen you cry. All the rest of us, we've shared our times crying. I've cried on your shoulder a few times. You smile; you smile even though you're trapped here. My heart breaks for you kid, it really does. But, Micah, you'll probably be the only one that can survive this. You smile; you do what they say without a problem. Look at you, you've been here thirteen years. THIRTEEN YEARS! You know they kill them off after ten. That's what they tell us when we're brought in, 'after ten years, you'll be able to go, wherever you want.' They give us false hope." My sobs became louder._

"_You can't go Sasha. You can't, they'll let you carry their little hybrid babies, they can't let you go. Please…" I begged her as if she could do anything, herself._

"_Micah, look; it was just meant to be. I'll see you again maybe in some after life or maybe in my second life, I'll see you, I promise that." She placed a kiss on my cheek and backed away. I watched her for the rest of the night._

"_I'm sorry," I said when it was her third day. In a few minutes, they'd take her to her demise. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't kidnap me. The guards did, they were told to pick whatever child, and they picked me, and I was able to meet you. You have no idea what's __**really**__ outside, do you." I shook my head, it turned out that we were from the same city in Italy, so she knew what the scenery was more like. "There are trees everywhere. At one time there was a family that lived across the street from me and they had a beautiful baby, and they had apricot trees and strawberries growing everywhere for them. It was a beautiful, colorful scene they had. The beaches are to die for, there's cliff diving, sometimes my boyfriend and I used to take our motorcycles and just speed down the cliff; it was a BIG adrenaline rush. The city's beautiful, everything is beautiful in it."_

"_I love you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." She said the same to me. _

_The hours that followed, I was in the room where they killed them off. Yeah, they treasured me but I was still treated like a slave. I begged for them to let her go, but they just tied her up. She gave me a sad excuse of a smile and I saw tears glisten in her eyes. I kneeled on my knees clasping my hands together in front of the guards and begged them. "Please, please." Nick had to come and grab me, I stayed there, trapped in his iron grip arms._

"_It's going to be okay."_

_End flashback_

I wanted to run away, but not now...I didn't want to run away now, but John gave me no choice. John was one of the servants. He was 60 years old with wasting features and balding hair. Nick always told me to stay away from him. He was brought in to serve the masters every want no matter how high or how strenuous the task. He was brought in because of his transgression and his 'love' for little girls. Two weeks ago, he….he showed me his 'love.' Said I was the prettiest girl he's ever seen with my changing eyes to light blue and evergreen that contrasted with my walnut skin tone, _nobody else has your skin. It's exotic, makes me feel erotic_. He loved my long soft black hair that reached my mid back in layers. He delighted in the fact that Nick wasn't there for the moment. Nick was feeding. John made sure I stayed quiet by stuffing my mouth with his dirty socks. When he was finished I had to go in the shower quick, hating the thought of what Nick would do to me if he found out what happened. I scrubbed every inch of my skin. This morning I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't get an abortion. The slaves who had one said that it was something that they wouldn't want anybody to make the decision without letting the masters now. They usually said no to those who asked.

I reached the airport with Lali and went to board the plane. I had sewed Lali a vest for when we traveled on planes back at the estate, so they thought that she was a service dog. When they asked her what kind of service dog a Yorkshire could every give, I told them I was addicted to drugs and she doesn't let anybody with drugs next to me. It worked, like it always did in the past. When the plane started to take off, I looked out my window and saw the estate, I couldn't tell but it seemed as if the whole place was uncontrollable but held tighter together more so than normal. I saw someone running in vampire speed-something the others weren't able to do- and saw Nick. He picked something up and collapsed. I shut down my window quickly, and shut out the thoughts that were threatening to come in. I was getting away, 14 years of being trapped, I'm getting away. I'm happy; I should be happy; I will be happy.

**3rd Person POV**

Nick ran all around the palace looking for Micah, when he couldn't find her. He told his family. They went quiet and ordered the guards to put the slaves in the room. His father scrutinized every one of them from his spot without talking. All the slaves weren't able to meet the vampire's gaze. Nobody was capable of doing that, unless it was Micah. She was strong willed and stubborn. But, she still managed to be number one in the family's life. The only man, John fidgeted, and Nick went to the man's chambers where he found one shoe that belong to Micah's. Nick grabbed it and went back to the room his family was in.

"John!" He yelled, the only man turned his body towards Nick, but kept his head bowed. "Why is Micah's shoe in your chambers?" he roared. The old man's head snapped up and glared at her shoe.

"I-I-I-I sir,"

"What did you do to her old man?" Nick seethed as he ran to him before the guy could blink.

"Sir, I didn't do anything." Nick sniffed at the shoe in disgust, and saw the scenes play out in front of him. Micah being gagged and John's hand over her mouth, he could still hear her muffles cries of 'help' and 'Nick' being yelled over and over again. John looked pleased at Nick's displeasure. He had the nerve to meet the angered vampires ruby eyes and smirk. "Okay, okay," he started a little drunkenly even though his blood smelled clean, "I took the girl's virginity, and after two years of not giving somebody my love, I have to say, I pretty much enjoyed it. She was an awesome candidate." Nick wrapped his pale slender fingers around the man's neck and squeezed.

"Nick!" His mother yelled. He forgot about her, she had lost a daughter, and she wasn't very keen on losing those. "Guards, bring in the horses. Servants, stay here and see what happens if you attempt to ever harm my children." The mother said with a vengeance in her voice. She watched as they tied each of his limbs a horse. "This should've been done a long time ago, any last words John?" She asked harshly.

"Yes; the girl's a natural beauty. Very much enjoyable, too; it's just a shame I couldn't have more." he had the nerve to pout his lips. Kim had to have the nerve to hold back her anger, how could he talk like that about someone that was like a daughter to him. She started the horses herself and made sure none of the slaves turned away.

"Remember, you are not to touch each other unless given permission by your masters. Everything you do must be approved by us! UNDERSTOOD!" mumbles of yes sir, where heard around the room at Joseph's order, as the consequences finally cracked loud enough to be etched into everybody's brain.

Nick went outside, following the scent. He noticed a spot that had her scent the strongest. It was a pile of snow, when he shoveled through it with his hands, he came back with nothing but more snow. There had to be about a foot of snow from the blizzard that happened last night. So, there was only one thing that floated through his mind. She wouldn't dare run away, the palace was her home. The only thing that could separate the family was if someone kidnapped her. And Nick was going to make sure he found them and made them pay.

**A/N I don't want to start a whole debate about abortion. Micah feels what she feels and she's just a small girl inside, she doesn't understand life. Because she's been trapped in the palace with the Andrew family since she was four. It's all she's ever known. So, she's going to have a lot of frustrations going down the road.**

_**Don't forget to review! **_**Feedback is amazing, no matter which kind it is.**

**Second Chapter should be up some time this week...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does.**

**_Last in Stay Until I'm..._**

_Nick went outside, following the scent. He noticed a spot that had her scent the strongest. It was a pile of snow, when he shoveled through it with his hands, he came back with nothing but more snow. There had to be about a foot of snow from the blizzard that happened last night. So, there was only one thing that floated through his mind. She wouldn't dare run away, the palace was her home. The only thing that could separate the family was if someone kidnapped her. And Nick was going to make sure he found them and made them pay._

**Micah's POV:**

I arrived at Seattle airport with Lali and my little carry on back pack with a change of clothes and some bathroom products, and my money. I found a map on a bench, outside of the immigration doors, and picked it up. It was a map of Washington, which meant I wouldn't have to leave the state. I searched the map while I felt dogs sniffing around me for drugs. I was looking for a small, recluse town that the Andrew's wouldn't know to look for me. They would think that I would be in a big city like Miami, Los Angeles, or New York City. I had to be smart if I wanted to live. I found a place that I could barely see, it had a '4' on it, and I looked down to the key list. Four was Forks, Washington. I looked at where Seattle was and then Forks; there was only one way to get to my destination. After the helicopter-type ride to Port Angeles, I have to walk to Port Angeles. It was okay by me, I've walked from Paris to England before, and there was really was nothing major about it.

Arriving at Port Angeles, I skipped immigration, just wanting to get outside. I looked and everything was green, the only difference was the sky which was a gray kind of color. I had to stay here, I had to think smart. Things in a small town would be relatively cheaper, right? I had to think about clothes, shoes, bathroom supplies, and prenatal care, shit. I had to find one of those doctors. I kept walking in the direction of the woods, it's the safest route, I couldn't stop. We couldn't stop. It was too dangerous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Surrounded By Seclusion**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've been walking in the forest for about 3 miles, the 'You're know leaving Port Angeles' sign was about .4 miles behind us. Lali stayed by my side throughout the whole walk, even when I had to stop for those abdominal pains. Going to the bathroom was becoming a task, my back was killing me, I was hungry and cranky. I just wanted some food. I took out my map, and sighed. Only another mile and I'll be okay, as soon as I get to one of those Kwik Stops. I could change these sweaty clothes, maybe I can start looking for a little shack to live in for awhile. I went to pick up Lali, when I heard them; two growls, two very different growls. One I recognized as a grizzly bear, I was frozen in shock. It was winter, aren't bears suppose to hibernate? I heard the growls again and grabbed Lali to hide behind a tree, trying hard to speed up my heart like one of the hybrids. Nick's mom, Kim taught me, she said that it wouldn't distract her or the other guards when it came to their feeding times. That's when the second growl registered in my brain; what was a vampire doing with a grizzly bear; and irritable grizzly, at that."

"Renesmee, I know you're here. I can hear your heart," his voice was like a magnet that pulled me from my hiding spot, as soon as he saw me, is lopsided grin turned into a glare, at which my heart automatically stopped. I didn't feel scared; at least I shouldn't feel scared. The Andrew's have glared at me once in a blue moon, and I was still able to hold their gaze. But, this vampire man, he had big golden eyes and at least half of his body was equal to my full width. "Who are you?"

"M-Micah, sir," I said, making sure not to forget my manners, the Andrews didn't like that much. Any slave without manners got slapped and reprimanded, hard enough to leave a bruise for about a week. He frowned at me slightly, and my heart continued to beat against my ribs.

"My name's Emmett. No need to call me 'sir,' what are you doing out here? Don't you know that it's dangerous out here?"

"I-I just need a place to stay. Just for a little while," I said in a rush, "I'll be no trouble, really. I can cook and clean and I'm sure I can make a little spot for myself outside to sleep," I could tell that my eyes were huge and desperate. But, the slaves that came to the Andrews of their free will always made offers like this. Didn't all vampires live like them? I'm sure there are some nomads, but this man looks civilized, so he had to have a house nearby.

"Look, that's going to be,"

"I know you're a vampire," I said cutting him off.

"I got to take you to Carlisle." Lali let out a yelp and had her tongue lolling out of her mouth, gaining Emmett's attention. "Hmm, she doesn't stink, that's good, she's pretty cute too, wonderful. Well! Come on follow Me." he turned around and started to walk.

"Emmett, sir?" I asked timidly, he turned to look at me and frowned.

"Just Emmett," he muttered.

"Emmett, can you carry me, I've been walking for miles, please?" I was getting ready to be reprimanded, but instead, Emmett picked me up with Lali and m backpack in my hands and carried me.

I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep, until I opened my eyes my eyes and found eight golden eyes staring at me. I got up immediately, and noticed that there was a hybrid in the house. I tried to hold back my fear, but I couldn't seem to shake it. I turned around looking at the mess my hair created on the white sofa and my eyes started to tear. I was such a screw up here, why didn't I just stay with the Andrews, where I didn't have to second guess my every move, where I didn't have so many questions.

"What's your name?" Some guy with bronze hair and a girl with blonde hair that reached her mid back asked me, he looked interested in me for some reason.

"M-M"

"Micah, her name's Micah. Micah, that's Rose and Edward. That's Alice and Jasper over there," he said pointing to a short pixie with black hair with spikes all over the place and a blonde that almost looked identical to Rosalie, "over there is Esme and Carlisle, and Renesmee and Jake are right around the corner with their kids," I stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes and pulling myself together. I watched as Carlisle came closer, his hair was almost the same shade as his eyes, weird. I heard a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here, hmm?" I sighed, and bit my lip hard.

"I ran away," I saw his hand twitch towards the phone and I immediately froze.

"Wait!" I called out, "I'll-I'll tell you everything, my whole story. Just wait," I said with my hands in front of me. I grabbed my backpack and they pointed me to the bathroom. I quickly changed my clothes; I looked under the cabinet and found the baking soda. I went back to the couch and started to clean it off.

My next stop was the kitchen. I expertly and quickly started the beef that was in the fridge- the hybrids back home loved them medium rare- I found the rice and placed it on a pot on the stove. I walked back to nine shocked beings staring at me. I guess this new comer was Renesmee; she seemed to be the hybrid. Was I not supposed to do this? Somehow, somewhere, did I step out of bounds? I didn't understand, so I sat back looking utterly confused. It only took me ten minutes, because I had to change my clothes and clean off my mess on the couch. The getting the food prepared only took about four minutes.

"Honey," Esme called to me, "How about you tell us why you're here, hmm?" I looked at Emmett-he was still frowning- and he nodded my head.

"I-I came from a family in Italy, when I was four...my-my extended family moved me to England, we move from time to time. I've lived with them for fourteen years as their fourteen years as their servant. There are about 100 of us; I'm the only one that's been there past the ten year mark. Some of them don't even get that far," I muttered thinking about Sasha. "But, the Andrew's- they're good people-vampires," every single one of them gasped. I looked down to where they were staring on my shoulder and quickly covered my shoulder. The bruise John left me was very visible and very dark. I stared at the girl-Rosalie-she seemed horrified.

"They kidnapped humans and treated them like slaves," she screeched.

"Rose," Emmett muttered while I felt a stab on my side and hissed in pain.

"No, no, it's not like that. The Andrews didn't do this; they would never hurt me like that. I-I fell. They Andrews, they give us money and friends and they give us dogs when we're first brought in. Th-They treated me right." I nodded my head. "It was the slaves. They never liked me because I was the only one that **wasn't **allowed with them in the feeding room. I had a friend, but she died last year." They still looked at me in doubt. "I can- I just need a place to stay. I can cook and clean, you guys have a garden, I can manage that. I can take care of the babies and the hybrid. Please, please don't call them. OW!" I yelled clutching my side once more.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked me, worry filling every pitch of her voice.

"I'm fine, just a long walk." I got up to go back in the kitchen.

"How far did you walk?" Carlisle asked.

"From Port Angeles, not stop sir."

"You should lie down; you only slept for half an hour."

"I've had worse, really. I'm just going to finish cooking," I said and left them to talk. My hearing a loud me to hear them perfectly well; I just hope that they didn't find out about my predicament, with my baby, before they hire me. The Andrews never took somebody that was pregnant. If one of the slaves became pregnant, the guards would be sent to 'have sex' with them, and the females would be able to conceive hybrids, that sucked the blood out of the original baby. This only happened if the babies were conceived without confirmation from the family. Everything had to be done with confirmation. The Andrews would want to tear me limb from limb themselves when they find out that I've ran away; I clutched my side one more time and prayed to whatever god that was up there to let this family take me in.

_Preview for 3rd chapter:_

_"She ran away from home, we have to call the police," Jacob said._

_"Wait, we can't call the cops mongrel; she knows our secret, and who's to say that she doesn't know your's" I said sneering._

_"Okay, yes. But, we don't have to call the cops on her, just ask her where she came from...she said England, right? Send her packing back to England-"_

_"Emmett's right, we can't call the cops, and we can't send her back over there, where ever over there might be. Did you see the size of that bruise?" Alice asked._

_"Emmett and Jake put up some very good arguments, but the question remains, should she stay or should she go?"_

_**Don't forget to review! **_**Feedback is amazing, no matter which kind it is.**

****Third Chapter is going to be about the Cullen discussion in Emmett's POV; there you'll meet everybody that's made the Cullen Family grow. **

**Any questions, I would be happy to answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does.**

The girl that I found in the forest looked helpless just standing there with her back pack and her little puppy. Even when she was sleeping on our way back to the house, she looked scared, and I couldn't imagine her leaving her anywhere else, nobody would take care of her. Nobody can take care of her like we can; we don't even know if she's comfortable with other humans. She did say she only had **one** friend and she died, all the other humans were just jealous. When she was talking about the Andrews like they were saints, and to me they became dirt under my shoe. She seemed to be completely brainwashed by the way she kept on saying that they were good people, how they never hurt her. They took her when she was four years old for goodness sake. I looked at Carlisle, "She needs to stay here."

"She ran away from home, we have to call the police," Jacob protested. His five kids along with their husbands their kids walked just then.

"What's wrong dad?" Anita, the oldest, asked looking at her parents. Anita was 70 years old, she got married 50 years ago to Jeremy and they created the two little rugrats, Andrew and Andy-who seemed to be twenty-one years old. They took after their great uncle Emmett when it came to body-building, thank god, too, because Edward just looks lanky. Julia, Kari, and Carly all ran to Nessie. Lucy held baby Curtis while Embry wrapped his arm around her. Jake was pissed at that relationship, which we found hilarious, especially Edward, because Embry-who turns out to be Sam's half brother- imprinted on Lucy and got her pregnant at eighteen years old. What a loser.

"Nothing, Anne. Just some whack-"

"She's not a whacko!" I interrupted, he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, she needs a place to stay. She ran away from this huge down-low vampire clan. Down-low meaning the Volturi doesn't know anything about them. And, they're very powerful, possibly powerful than the Volturi."

"She's- you can't call the cops on her mongrel; she knows our secret, and who's to say that she doesn't know yours?" I sneered.

"Okay, fine. We **don't** have to call the cops on her, just ask her where she came from...she said England, right? Let's just send her back to England; or we can just put her on a plane to Italy and help her find her parents."

"That's dumb. She wouldn't even know her parents if they happened to bump into her while she was at the supermarket." Bella said cutting in.

"Emmett's right," Alice said, "we can't call the cops, and we can't send her back over to wherever she came from. Did you see the size of that bruise?" Rose nodded her head, "there's no way that a human could've left that." Edward and Jasper kept following the speaker; I could tell they were controlling the environment. Jasper was keeping everyone from getting angry and Edward was searching everyone's mind.

"So, Emmett, Alice, and Jake make valid points. However, the question still remains, should she stay?" Carlisle started, "Or should she go?" Esme finished with a sigh. I was about to answer when the person in question-Micah- came in the room, loudly, as if she wanted us all to know she was coming.

"Dinner's ready," she said looking at Renesmee and Jacob and at their litter. I saw Edward smirk. _You like that term don't you Eddy, boy?_

I followed them just to see what they were eating and was surprised to see that the table was set up to fit all of them and candles were lit on top. "I didn't know what you would like, so I just made what I usually make for the other hybrids back h- at the Andrews'." She said looking at Nessie, she turned to me and frowned. "Emmett?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should stay here with the human food. It'll irritate your nose." She was still whispering, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," when I turned around to leave, I saw Jacob glaring at space.

"Micah, why don't you come sits with us? You can tell us more about yourself and we'll tell you about us." Ness said it in a kind voice but Micah still looked frightened. "It's okay, we don't bite. And here, have a piece of steak. I bet that sandwich wouldn't fill you up."

"O-Okay?" she said unsure, Jacob's glare hardened as I grin got even bigger. He'd want, no **have** to give Ness whatever she wants, and it looks like she wants to get closer to Micah.

**-****FUELED BY HOPE-**

Walking back into the living room, I saw Alice and Edward both with far away looks- I'm not so sure that they were twins separated at birth when they were humans- it was already creepy, but it got creepier when they both gasped and looked at the alcove that led to the dining room. Five seconds later, we all heard it. It was a laugh from her, her first laugh that she's shared with any of us, I cracked a smile.

"Carlisle, we have to keep her," Alice insisted.

"Alice, honey, she's not a pet…" Esme started.

"Her thoughts…she wants to stay here, mom." Edward claimed, backing Alice up.

"Yeah, and she has her own pet; hell we have our own dogs."

"What about her family?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice worriedly.

"They were the ones in my vision, they're looking over in the Middle East, and then they're going South, they won't even think about reaching the America's until a year and a half. They think she's been kidnapped because she was such a good girl. They have a psychic as well and it looks as if somehow she's, Micah's, blocking her. Her visions usually work if they have an item of the person, but all they had was a shoe from Micah and it's all been contaminated with other scents."

"So, they're looking for a pin in a haystack?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes!" Alice and Edward exclaimed together-like I said, weird. "Micah was very smart when she ran away, unconsciously or consciously bumped into a lot of people on her way to the airport-she was thinking about it while she was sleeping, reliving everything in the last twenty-four hours," he answered someone's silent question. "Anyway, when she bumped into a bunch of people, her scent was transferring to people and their scents were transferring unto her. The Andrews aren't even looking for her in the airports; flying is much faster when you don't have to fly over water." I heard a hiss come from the kitchen; it seemed to be the hundredth one today.

"Here, I'll clean up, just sit down." Lucy said, I can just imagine Micah widening her eyes at that.

"N-no, you mustn't do that. Look, its okay, I'm okay. Everything's going to be alright, just let me do this." Lucy let out a short laugh.

"Look Micah, we actually have chores in this house; well when we're over here mom makes us do the chores."

"More reason for me to do them. You need a break, let me do this, please." She practically begged, what was she thinking?

"Look, we're not going to settle on an agreement, right? So, about, I wash and you can dry, alright?" Micah let out an aggravated sigh, "And, when we're done I'll take you to Carlisle so that he can check you out. You know he's a doctor right? Yeah, vampire doctor who saves human lives, it's the new Dracula." Micah laughed again. "But seriously, you keep on hissing and stuff. So, you'll have to stay here and live with us." She said with enough conviction to empower all of us. That was her gift after all-to persuade others- it got on my nerves a lot. "You know, you have beautiful eyes, without the contacts."

"I guess that answers our question," Renesmee said walking out with a smile as Jacob glared straight ahead.

**Anxiety in children is originally nothing other than an expression of the fact they are feeling the loss of the person they love****.**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Nick was starting to get worried. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she was meant to be taken away from him after all he did to make her feel safe and loved. Looking everywhere in Hamburg, Germany was like looking in the ocean. It seemed as if her scent was everywhere, as if her scent was taunting him. It's been over twenty four hours, and no word from her, no call from the kidnapper for ransom money. Nick would do anything to keep her safe. Watching John die wasn't as fulfilling as he thought it would be, maybe he was hoping that John would say sorry. Goodness, why didn't he stay there with her, why'd he choose to go. Maybe this was a mistake before John came into the picture, before Sasha came into the picture then out. Maybe none of this was meant to be.

Nick gripped his hair in agony and screamed. "Shh my darling," His mother said to him.

"This is all my fault, momma." He said as if he was a little boy and not twenty years old.

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me boy?"

"Yes, yes it is. All of it!" He spat, "If I hadn't made friends with her, you guys would've never gotten close to her and we wouldn't have had to take her and treat her like a slave to hold up pretences. No, if I was never friends with her, she would've lived a happy life back in Croatia. She'd be with her parents, living a happy normal human life. Her parents wouldn't still be searching for her for **fourteen years! **Fourteen years mom! And if I didn't get hooked to her there would've been no John in the pic…"

"Now you listen to me, Nicholas Jeremy, what John did was **not **your fault, and I don't want you to ever think that. Now your dad is doing everything so that Micah can get back to you and back to where she belongs, "

"I need her…I need her…" he kept repeating over and over again. He wrapped his arms around himself as if they were the only things holding him us. His tears were streaming down his face hard; his mother grabbed him and stroked his curly hair. "What about Jasey?" Kim sighed and looked away. "Oh, that's right, she can't see her." He barely got out before sobbing uncontrollably again.

Kim had to think about the possibilities, and be with realist. The boys were going crazy over this situation. She had to be the strong one, what if her parents got someone to take her back? Or, what-what if she just ran away of her own will; Kim knew what it was like to have somebody like John come after you, she had experienced the same thing just nine months before Nick was born. Kim was with Joseph at the time and still human. Her three eldest children, one girl and two boys were hungry, so she sent them to her father so that she could make them something to eat from the market. She was walking back when a monster, not the monsters most humans view vampires in, but a morally corrupted monster. He attacked her and left her laying there in a nearby bar to make her look drunk. She told the bartender to call Joseph Andrews, and when Joseph came, he was livid. He picked Kim up and got her home while he searched for those men that deviled his mate. He told Kim he never drank their blood, he wouldn't want to even if they offered him. Three days later they found out she was pregnant, she was pregnant with Nick and it was Joseph's baby, she was okay. However, after Nick was born, Kim and Joseph both decided that changing Kim into a vampire was the best option; they had come to close to losing each other more than once.

Kim pulled back and looked at her son. She knew that Nick was in love with Micah ever since they were two years old and playing on the playground. If her parents took her back, the whole house would be devastated, the guards would miss her attitude that they always loved to pick on; her other children would miss their friend and their sister as they loved to call Micah. The hybrids would miss their 'Mi-Mi.' Nick would miss his best-friend, his love; and Kim and Joseph would miss their daughter. That's what Micah was, after spending fourteen years caring for the girl, she had really become like a daughter. She wasn't scared to come into Kim's room and ask for help, like when puberty hit. The other girls would use paper, or when they had the permission and money they would buy pads and tampons. Then, last year something happened and she started looking at the Andrews in fear, it got better within two months. Then, again, she snapped. She shied away from everyone, when the guards would start a conversation, she'd answer with one worded answers and keep working. She worked harder than all the other slaves and she wasn't even considered a slave, didn't she know that?

_I'm such a bad mother_. Kim thought to herself; she should've known the signs. Why didn't she see them? She saw the way she would hide behind Nick, and grip his arm-as if her life depended on it.

"Come on, son." She said lifting him until he was on his two feet.

"We got to keep going, and I don't think this next stop will be easy at all."

_**Preview for Chapter 4:**_

"_**They took her; they kidnapped her and lost her! How could they?" my husband screeched, I could see his body trembling. "Honey, you need to calm done. Think about the good things. We know she wasn't abused; she's going to be alright. Maybe she just ran away from them."**_

"_**To go where, babe, she's nineteen, I highly doubt she'll remember us,"**_

"_**Did you see the picture? She was happy and loved and we have to thank them for that, right? Even though, I know it'll feel weird. She'll come back to us, sweetheart. It'll all be okay."**_

"_**I need to call my sister, to call everyone in the gang, everyone that's still alive. They'll help us find her, I know they will; they have to." I nodded, agreeing with him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, hard and fast. He pushed me behind his big frame and went to answer. I gasped at the sight before me.**_

_Don't forget to review! _Feedback is amazing, no matter which kind it is.

**Fourth Chapter will be partly in Micah's original parents POV.

Any questions, I would be happy to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does.**

**Chapter 4**

"Calm down," I said to my husband who was currently pacing.

"No! I won't calm down. They took her; they kidnapped her and lost her! How could they?" he asked incredulously, "no! This is my daughter, my baby girl." I could see that his body was starting to tremble and tears were threatening to spill over from both of our eyes.

"Babe, you have to think positive," I sniffled. "Did you see the updated picture that's been sent out? She looked happy and we have to thank them for that, right? She looks so happy and carefree. She still has your long hair and my dimples. We know that her captors obviously loved her; we just have to continue looking for her as well. You never know, maybe she just ran away."

"To go where, she's nearly nineteen; I highly doubt that she remembers us or where she used to live." He paused talking and pacing more vigorously than before, "I have to call my sister, to call everyone in the gang, everyone that's still alive. The young ones shouldn't be involved with this. If I talk to the ones that are still al..."

_Knock, Knock _

There was a knock on the door, hard and fast. He pushed me behind his big frame and went to answer. I gasped at the sight before me.

"Sasha, is that you?" My husband asked, addressing his niece; she was sweating, huffing, and puffing, "come in, come in."

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Seth." She cried into his shoulder.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well, the people that kidnapped me, they're the people that kidnapped Micah; they treat her like their little angel, I don't get it. They kidnap all these people and make them their slave; but, Micah, she doesn't have to do any work. We became best friends and she'd tell me stuff about how she'd just walk into their room while the other slaves would all pee their pants if the guards or the family looked at them. They hated Micah, so she helped around the house. She's been helping ever since she got there; sometimes, she works harder than the slaves themselves. She even works with the babies, they call her 'Mi-Mi' it's kind of cute. They really care about her, they don't let her go with the other slaves while their feeding, they taught her how to change her heart rate to sound like a hybrid, they take her on trips. And, she's always joined to the hip with this kid, Nick. He makes sure none of the slaves mess with her." I gasped.

"So, they're vampires. And they sound like they practice the traditional way." I said, clarifying.

"Yes, and because they're vampires, and their family is so huge; they don't want the Volturi to find out about them. So, you're not a loud to leave without permission, and when you do leave, you have to walk with a guard."

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"Well, last summer, I tried running away. One of the guards that hated me ordered them to kill me. Micah had to sit there and watch. Since the family didn't say anything about killing me, they Joseph, the father, killed the guard and asked me if I wanted to go. I know it was selfish, but I kept on thinking how Micah just kept making sure I was okay and how time consuming I could be, so I said yes. The screams weren't mine, but I doubt she knows the difference because she was sobbing so hard and Nick was trying to calm her down, he didn't even see me. I think she thinks that I'm still dead." She started biting her lip. "And now, she's run away and this could be my entire fault."

"No, no. That's not true." Seth turned to look at me, "babe, get me the phone." I picked up the phone from the table and passed it to him he mouthed a sorry and gave me a quick peck. Before I knew it, he had the phone to his ear. "Hey Esme,"

"Hello Seth, long time no hear," she said, I smiled. I met her one time, but she was really kind, she reminded me of my own mother, before all the drugs.

"Can I speak to Jake, please?"

"Sure hold on," I never understood why they said hold on when Jake had the phone in less than a second. "It's Seth." Esme said.

"Hey Seth, what's goin' on? Thank god you called there's this girl and…"

"Jake, you remember my daughter that was kidnapped…"

"Fourteen years ago," Jake finished.

"Yeah Jake, she's been kidnapped or she ran away or whatever but now she's missing and I have to find her before,"

"Oh shit." Jake said. "Seth, let me call you back."

"No, Jake-" but the line was already dead.

"Maybe he'll call back soon," Sasha said.

"Call Jordan and tell him to pack his bag, we're going to Forks."

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at Micah for the billionth time after Seth's phone call. There was no way that this was the little Micah that we saw almost nineteen years ago. No freakin' way. Edward kept looking at Micah and then back at me, then he glared. What the hell? _Yo man, that ain't my baby._ I thought towards him, but he was still glaring. What's his problem?

"Micah," she turned to look at me with her weird colored eyes that were wide with some kind of emotion; almost a mixture of hope and fear. I give the girl props she looked me right in the eye.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Do you remember anything before you were taken?" Her eyebrows pulled together and then she glared at me. What was it, glare at Jacob day?

"No," she said relaxing her facial features. "I just remember playing with Nick a lot, and his brothers and sister. We were always at a park, and then poof that's it."

"You don't remember your parents?" she shook her head.

"No, but Kim when she doubted herself about being a good mom, I'd tell her she's the best and then she'd say that my mom was the best friend that she could've ever had. She said that she'll return me one day to my parents, and I begged her not to. That was before…" she stopped.

"Before what, Micah?" I asked. I sounded desperate even to my own ears.

"Nothing, I have to start dinner, and wash the dishes, do the laundry, so much to do." She mumbled. I pulled out the picture I had of Seth and Miranda.

"How about these people, you remember them?"

"Look Jacob, I get it. You want me to remember my parents so that I can leave, right? You think that the Andrews are bad people? You don't even know them. Can you just stop trying to get rid of me? As soon as I smell somebody on my tail, that's when I'll leave. To answer your question, no I don't remember them, and I don't think I ever will. My childhood I only remember the Andrews." She said and then stormed off. The rest of the day, she didn't bother looking at me. She served my plate, and when Lucy offered her a piece of lasagna she politely declined, saying she was going to go to sleep. But, I found what she said to be pretty ironic, she didn't even know that she could have a tail.

"Does she look fatter to you?"

"Anita!" Nessie screeched, horrified.

"No mom, she's right. Micah is getting a little big, you know. And she barely eats." Lucy said.

"Every heard of malnutrition?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes," she said with an eye roll of her own. "But, I said she barely eats, not that she doesn't; because she does. Just very little, like a little more than one meal a day. "

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Well, she won't eat breakfast with us, she eats maybe a few pieces of fruit a while I eat lunch. Then she'll eat the snacks Esme makes for the kids, but she always eats after the babies are finished. And then, the dinner she makes. Her plate wouldn't even fill me up and I'm smaller than her. The rest of her day consists of cleaning and making sure that Esme doesn't have to do anything that she's been doing forever. And she hasn't touched any food today." Lucy explained, right then, Julia, Kari, and Carly walked in looking urgent.

"Mommy, Mimi passed out." they said all at once.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked getting up.

"She was feeding Curtis and then she held her head like she had a headache, and then she just passed out," Kari said with tears coming down her face, let's go get Grandpa Carlisle, okay?" They nodded their head and everybody turned to follow Renesmee like she was the momma duck. Goodness, all this drama. I just can't wait until I have a sun of my own; not a grandson, not a son-in-law, no, a son that will understand that this drama isn't normal. None of it.

**Micah's POV **

Washing the dishes with somebody like Lucy, was something I've never done before. Lucy liked me; nobody that's at least looked my age has ever liked me other than Nick and Sasha; who I was both separated from, probably forever. Lucy commented on my eyes, which were some kind of weird bluish purple color. When she took me to Carlisle I was scared about what was going to happen, but he just asked me basic stuff. He said he'll give me a full exam once I feel more comfortable for which I thanked him profusously.

The next day, after Jake got off the phone, he started to ask me some question about my birth parents. Kim used to always say that she was sorry for taking me because I was such a sweet girl. She almost did take me back. She had my bag ready and everything. I was about six years old, so Nick was eight.

_Flashback_

"_Sweety, why don't you pack your bags, hmm?" Kim said. I called her auntie back then, not wanting to scare her. Nick was by my side._

"_For what mommy?" he asked, "are we going to Amsterdam again? That would be lovely!"_

"_Yeah, remember the flowers and the waterfall. And the animals! They were so pretty." I gushed out. _

"_No, it's not that kind of trip. Honey," she said kneeling down to be at eye level with me, "I'm going to take you back to your mommy and daddy, okay."_

"_Here Mrs. Andrews," one of the slaves said with a smile in direction. The slaves never liked me, so they must've been listening in. I bet my clothes weren't even folded how I like them. I glared at her. I took the luggage from Samantha and opened it, taking all of my clothes out. I didn't notice tears were coming out until Nick stood next to me._

"_W-What are you doing?" Kim asked, she sounded like she was crying._

"_Micah," Joseph said, coming inside the room. "What's going on?"_

"_I just told her Joe." _

"_Mommy, she can't leave. Please, you have to let her stay here, she's my only friend." Nick cried._

"_You have brothers and sisters," Kim said._

"_But, they're not my __**friends**__. Mommy, please!_

"_I don't want to go! They're strangers and I don't want to go. They're not my mommy and daddy anymore, you are. Please, please, please! Don't let me go!" I cried at the bottom of Kim's dress. She picked me up and cradled me. "You're my mommy and daddy, now, please don't let me go away."_

"_Honey, it's time for you to go back, how about you can always come and visit, uh? We'll visit you, and it'll all be okay, you'll see." Joseph said, I shook my head violently._

"_They'll call the police on you, they'll say that you stole me and hurt me, please." I begged, the tears coming down violently._

"_Okay, okay. Shhh,"_

"_You're my mommy, forever."_

_End Flashback_

Jake knew something about my parents. It's not a coincidence that once he gets off the phone he has the first conversation with me. Hell that could've been my parents on the phone. Does it make me a bad person to feel like I don't want to see them? I finished serving the dinner, not bothering to make myself anything. I have to feed the babies. I have to keep busy. Or else I won't recognize myself. I walked into the nursery, the hybrids-which I guess you couldn't call them hybrids because they were a mix of werewolf, vampire, and human-looked as if they were starving, but as soon as they saw me they burst into smiles and laughs. They started saying Mimi and shaking their heads. Nessie's triplets were sitting around one of those play tables, while the others were in high chairs.

"Okay, so I brought you guys some food, I bet you'll love it!" I started to move forward when I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I was starving. The room started to spin, so I grabbed onto something, but it felt like the wall was pinning with everything else. That's all I remember before everything went black.

-**I Must Seek Strength from Somewhere, For I've Reduced Myself to Nothing-**

I woke up and saw Lucy over me. My heart rate spiked as I noticed where we were, in a hospital. Doctors came in and looked over my charts. "This is going to hurt a little honey." One of the nurses said as they started tugging at the tube that was down my throat. As soon as it was out, my throat felt scratchy and uncomfortable. The nurses left after making sure that all my limbs were movable.

"Have some ice cubes." Lucy said, handing me a cup.

"Thank you, w-what happened?"

"Well, you were feeding the babies and then you feinted. What were you thinking about?"

"I don't remember," I said pursing my lips. "All I remember is Jacob talking to me."

"Well, what did he talk to you about?"

"He asked me if I remember my parents and I told him no, then I went to feed the kids. That's all I remember." I thought for a moment, and looked at Lucy in fright. "Did I give you guys your dinner?"

"Yes…" she paused. "Okay, so we know that Jake asked about your parents, right?" I nodded my head, "and we know that you gave us our dinner and then you went back upstairs, maybe you were thinking about them?"

"Yes! I was thinking about when I was six and the Andrews wanted me to leave, I called Kim mommy and Joseph Daddy for the first time and begged them not to take me away." I paused, "I was thinking about how it makes me a bad person for not wanting to go back to my birth parents, because I don't want the Andrews to get hurt, but I also don't want to go there and forget the Andrews and how I do at the same time, just to know them, you know?"

"So, you want to see them, but you don't?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," there was a rhythm on the door and I smiled.

"It's Emmett, probably with a whole armful of bears." She opened the door and I could barely see his face. Emmett and I haven't really talked the few days that I've been staying at their house, but he was really nice to me; I didn't see anything wrong with him, but the rest of the family would always tell him to shut up and that he's not making any sense. He reminded me of somebody, I just couldn't remember who. I tried to think as hard as I could but all I came up with was a black wall.

"Emmett, you didn't have to bring me all the bears, I'm in the hospital for feinting, not dying." That's when my eyes zeroed in on a white fluffy bear holding a blue blanket and another holding a pink blanket. They knew, they found out, "Oh Shit."

_**Any guesses for Chapter 5?**_

_**Don't forget to review! **_**Feedback is amazing, no matter which kind it is.**

**Any questions, I would be happy to answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does**

**Chapter 5**

**Micah's POV**

"Emmett, you didn't have to bring me all the bears, I'm in the hospital for feinting, not dying." That's when my eyes zeroed in on a white fluffy bear holding a blue blanket and another holding a pink blanket. They knew, they found out, "Oh Shit."

I sat in my hospital bed, staring at those damn teddy bears. One said 'I'm a girl' and the other said, 'I'm a boy.' I turned to Emmett, who was still putting down balloons and teddy bears, then turned to Lucy confused and bewildered. She gave a slight chuckle. "Um, yeah, Carlisle's your doctor and he found out the good news." I know they didn't know that this wasn't good news at all, I know I had no right, but that didn't stop me from glaring at her.

"Good news! Good news!" I exclaimed. "This isn't good news, this is the most horrible thing that's ever happened to me. This is **BAD!** I have to live with this for my entire life! This isn't good news!"

"What do you mean it's not good news?" Emmett asked me.

"I-I; something happened to me. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to become pregnant. I didn't want to- I didn't even want to run away!" I screamed, frustrated.

"Wait, are you saying you were-"

"Raped! Yes, 3 weeks ago more or less, I was raped by some old pervert that was a slave for the Andrews'."

"Where is he now?" Emmett asked, he looked angry, "where is he?" he asked again, I shook my head.

"He's dead; he died the day I left."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Because Nick is very protective of me; when I left, he probably searched every corridor and flipped beds over looking for anything that belonged to me. He has this gift that he can see everything in your past. So, he probably found my sneaker in John's room and after that, he killed him. I hope he did the cruelest thing to him."

"Which is?"

"Your limbs are tied to horses and you're practically yanked apart, but you're also above a fire that's underground. So, fire's licking your skin while you're being torn apart."

"So, do you want to abort the baby?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"No, I can't. I don't want to do that, I'm not ready for that." I said, shaking my head, while Carlisle came in.

"Can you guys please excuse us?" he said towards Lucy and Emmett.

"Carlisle, I understand if you want to kick me out of your house, I won't make a big fuss, I promise."

"Look, honey, I don't know what happened over there or what rules you lived by, but over in my house, you're practically like family. We don't expect you to feed the babies and cook and clean. Really, Esme's pretty pissed off, because there's nothing for her to do. But, since you'll be put on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, she'll have plenty to do." He cracked a smile, while I laid there confused.

"What's bed rest?" I never heard that term used in a pregnancy.

"Well, basically, you'll be off of your feet. The fetus was under major stress, but we were able to calm it down, and since it's still very sensitive to everything that you do, including stress. We'll have to monitor you in the house. No cooking, cleaning, you have to move extremely little, or you can lose this baby, okay?" In nodded my head slowly.

"So, can I be at bed rest at your house? I don't really like hospitals." I said, a slight shiver went down my spine even at the thought. Being in the hospital was already scary enough for me.

"Sure," he chuckled, "you can be released tomorrow morning. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it into my IV. I immediately felt drowsy. "This won't hurt the baby, okay?" I managed to nod my head that felt heavy, my eyelids were drooping, when I popped them back open and stared right into the doctor's eyes.

"Thanks doc." I mumbled, he chuckled and kissed my forehead, making me feel more at home than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~build me brick by brick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kim's POV**

We never wanted it to come this far. We didn't even want to kidnap her, but it was a matter of serious lives and deaths. The original plan for Micah was that some guy was going to kidnap Micah and her brother, Jordan. He was going to kill her mom, Miranda, in front of Seth and then take his kids. He was going to make them sex-slaves for their entire lives. If Micah's would-be captor had any idea that the family's friend had Micah he's still kill the Clearwater's for information, so we sent him on a wild goose chase. I took Micah and my kids to England and then a year later, we moved to Spain where Joseph met us with the guards and the rest of the household. When Micah was six years old, she had already forgotten her parents, but I still wanted to bring her back home. Miranda was worried sick, and I knew that because she kept on blowing my phone and missing posters were starting to show in Spain. But, Micah didn't want to go back, she begged me to let her stay. "I'll be a good girl, I promise. I'll help cook and clean, and everything." She was in hysterics, so I didn't know she actually meant every word that she said.

That was something that we learned really quick. Micah stayed true to her word no matter what. She learned how to cook and clean. One day, after accidently giving a hybrid, Kayla, a bottle filled with soap and Clorox that one of the slaves left on the table, when she was nine, she started telling us to treat her like a slave. I think she knew that the other slaves didn't even tolerate her that much at all. Joseph didn't want to hit her, you could see it in his eyes, but she practically shoved his hand to her cheek, not shedding a tear. So, we treated her like a servant, but we also treated her like a part of the family.

"Mom, isn't this the Clearwater house?" Nick asked as he knocked. I nodded my head solemnly. "This is Micah's parents' house. You think she came here?"

"No, but it's time to let them know the truth." As soon as I saw Sasha open the doors, my eyes started to prick.

"Oh, you're here!" Miranda said, running between the door and Sasha and the door to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you in nearly twenty years, did you hear about my Mica-"

"Miranda, I..."

"It's just so sad. They took her, just like you sa-"

"Miranda!" she looked at me. "I have to tell you something. It's about Micah, nobody but my family knows what really happened to Micah up until about 3 days ago."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that Adam was going to kidnap Micah? Well, I guess his decision changed after I told you. He was going to kill you in front of Seth and then kidnap Micah and Jordan?" tears were starting to gather in my eyes, tears that would never shed. "There was nothing I could do. He was mainly after Micah; I didn't want to hurt you more than necessary, so I took Micah in the night, while she was sleeping. Two years later, I wanted to, you have to believe me; I wanted to bring her back so badly but she begged me to stay and then she cried herself sick."

"Why'd you want to bring her back?" Miranda practically growled; I flinched.

"Adam was starting to look into the America's for Micah, so I thought it would be safe; but, I think he came back or she ran away." Nick came in the house then.

"She ran away, mom." I turned to Nick.

"No, she would never run away from you guys, she loves you." Sasha said, Nick's features turned grave as he just repeated his words. I thought of that sick, old man, Joseph, laying his vile hands on Micah, and growled; who knows what kind of trauma that could've put her in.

"Hey," Jordan said, blocking my view from his mother and Sasha, Nick came to stand in front of me. I waved both of them off. "You're a monster!" he shouted at me. _Keep calm, keep calm._ I thought to myself. "You took my sister," he continued, I turned to Sasha ignoring his ranting.

"Did she ever tell you places that she wanted to go?"

"Well, she said that she always wanted to go to Italy by herself, but she would never, because she thought that the Volturi would find her. She always wanted to the states, the BIG cities with sun and beaches."

"So, something like California or Florida, right?" I asked.

"You stole my sister, probably told her some lies and now she's brainwashed!" Jordan's voice came back.

"Look, if it weren't for me, you both and your mother would be dead right now. You should be thanking me."

"How do you know she's even alive?"

"I've taken care of her for almost fifteen years; she sends these signals, almost instinctively, if she's in pain. The last signal I got was last night, a sharp pain in her side. I haven't gotten anything yet, so I guess it stopped."

"Mom," Nick said, "If she ran away, she wouldn't want us to find her." I nodded my head right when Seth came in. HE was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"If we have any chance of getting Micah back, then we need to work together instead of ambushing me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait... Exams just finished this past week. No more school so, I've been spending the last couple of days energizing my brain by sleeping. I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Myer does**

When I woke up, my mind was alert; nothing unusual. I had an ache in my chest, which I guess was just from missing the family I've been living with for almost fifteen years. I looked out the window and placed a hand on my stomach, tenderly. There was a little person that was growing inside of me, and as much as I tried to hate it, and as much as I tried to run away from my feelings, I think I was already falling for this little person that was barely over a month in my uterus. I hated the way that it was conceived, out of hate and force and nothing more; and I had no idea how I was going to support us, but I was going to find a way, loving my baby, through every hardship. There was a soft tap on my door, and then Rosalie walked in with all her blinding beauty. I actually liked her as a type of sister I could have; not as the snobby bitch that she holds herself to for the outside world.

"Hey," I coughed.

"Hello," she replied, sitting down on the chair next to my head. "You know, I probably know half of all you're going through." I looked at her confused, even though I had a pretty fair idea of what she was talking about. "You looked so lost when you came into our house that day, even when you were sleeping. You seemed troubled and I couldn't tell why or for what reason. It was like I knew what happened to you, but couldn't put it in words. Then, Emmett told me," she whispered, "and I realized why I felt like I knew what was wrong. You had that same look in your eyes that I had," this time i really was confused, somebody as beautiful as Rosalie couldn't have gone through the torture I went through, worse. She explained to me that she was gang raped by her fiancé and his drunk friends, how she took revenge on them. I looked out the window, trying to hide my tears. What was left of this world? Or was I making it into a big deal? No! Nobody should be treated like how Rosalie was. Maybe I asked for it. I was always giving John what he wanted; maybe he just wanted to show his appreciation. I let my tears escape. What if I did bring this on myself?

I felt a tug on my hair and was surprised to see Emmett leaning over me, and not Rosalie, he gave me a sad smile and sat in the chair that Rosalie was sitting in less than a second ago.

"I knew you were crying." I chuckled and wiped at my tears.

"Yeah, crying sucks. You have it good, you don't have to cry." He gave an exasperated sigh. "What?"

"Why do you always do that? You're so vague, Micah. What did those Andrews people do to you?"

"Nothin-"

"Carlisle, told me that you said you'd understand if we kicked you out. Do you want to go?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"N-no, the Andrews didn't **do **anything to me. I don't want to go, it's just rules that I'm accustomed to. When one of the slaves was pregnant a month, two weeks after they started, they'd get the boot. Because, you know with high-tech pregnancy test, it's more accurate and you can take it earlier; even if you're one of those people that apply to be a slave, and you're pregnant, you get the boot."

"But, shouldn't they know immediately when you're pregnant, because of the heartbeat?"

"Oh, they know. They just mess around with you. To see if you're trustworthy." I paused. "I'm the one who put those rules on me, though. I told them to do everything that they did to me. I know I told them to do it in my heart in my heart and the reasonable part of my brain. But the other side, the other side of my brain tells me that they don't love me, that they just beat me to let go of the anger. What happened with John, I had to leave after that, that mean part of my brain, thinks I'm a slave; it's programmed into thinking it's a slave, and I'm the only one responsible for telling myself that I'm a slave."  
>"Wait, so let me get this straight, you wanted to be a slave," I nodded, "why?"<br>"When I was 6, they were going to take me back to my biological parents, who I don't remember at all, and I told them that they couldn't because those people were strangers. I promised them I'd be their servant. They acted like I was the child doing chores."  
>"so, they cared about you?"<br>"Yeah, you can say that. They took me on trips where I got a break and-"  
>"Emmett, do you mind if I talk to Micah, alone?" somebody asked coming in, they looked a lot like Jacob and I don't know why, but I was scared. I grabbed Emmett's hand that was by his side. He looked down and then up at me.<br>"I'm not going to hurt you." The intruder said, as he came up to me. My eyes were widening in fear and horror.  
>"Look, Seth..."<br>"Miranda's not with me." this Seth said, he looked kind of familiar.  
>"I don't care. Micah's not even comfortable with all of us after 3 weeks. She just got comfortable with Rose. So, I'm sorry I know this is very important for you, but I have to stay." Seth sighed but sat on the other side if me. My heart started to go up on its own, and my usual colder than normal temperature became hotter than necessary, I blushed as if I was being scolded for something. My body wasn't my own anymore, Emmett looked at me; worried.<br>"I'm Seth Clearwater." he said looking at me, I nodded my head wondering why he was here. "I want you to come back to my house with me, my wife and my son, Jordan." I looked at Emmett then back at Seth.  
>"No." I said, shaking my head.<br>"Look, Micah, I know what you went through, it's time to be in a safe environment." I looked at this stranger in bewilderment.  
>"The hell! You don't know what I've been through, nobody knows what I've been through other than my parents and the Cullen's know some of what I've been through. But you, a STRANGER, have no freaking idea what I've been through."<br>"Who are your parents?" I looked at him like he had two heads.  
>"The people that's been taking care of me for 15 years," I hissed.<br>"What about the people..."  
>"Look! I don't care about those people, I don't know them, and I won't remember them. I don't want to remember them today, tomorrow, or ever. I'm not going anywhere with you. For all I know you can be some kind of ax murderer." I tried to calm myself down, so that the nurses wouldn't have to sedate me. "The baby needs to stay calm. Calm, baby, calm." I whispered, patting my stomach with my free hand. I kept my grip on Emmett's hand, scared that this Seth guy would try to take me away. After a few minutes, Emmett was about to remove my hands from on top of his, and I burst into tears. "Please," I begged, shaking my head, "Please don't let me go. I'll be good. I promise, my baby and I won't be any trouble. I'll feed it myself and when we're big enough, I'll g-"<p>

"Shh." Emmett murmured. "I'm not going anywhere. He's not going to take you. Now, calm down."

"She's on bed rest?" Emmett nodded slowly. "Her mother was on bed rest, she was-" I quickly covered my ears.

"Get out!" I screamed at him. "Get out, Get out!" I pointed to the door. "Get out, now! And if I ever see you again, so help me God, I might do something that I might regret. I don't want to go with you, and I don't want to know you. Leave me alone. Don't come with Jordan, or your Miranda; Emmett, get him out, please." I begged. I looked back at Seth and he had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, man; I understand your pain. But, she wants this baby, and she can't have this kind of behavior, the Nurses are coming to sedate her now. So, you have to go, and man, I'd take her advice. Just don't come back. She'll run away if she even smells somebody coming after her. She already has an emergency bag at the house." Emmett said. That's when I heard the footsteps outside the door. Emmett grabbed him by the arm and walked with him. The door was slightly ajar when Seth turned to look at me, again.

"The Andrews are looking for you." He whispered, leaving me frozen, and my heart monitor beeped one long green line.

"Come on, darling. This will help you calm the baby." My head felt like a thousand pounds, but I managed to nod slowly. There was no way that the Andrews could be looking for me. No, they didn't love me the way they loved Nick. _Maybe they do._ No, I shook my head. "Shh," the nurse whispered, putting something in my IV. If it was so easy for a stranger to find me, how easy would it be for the Andrews to find me? Those were my last thoughts before the sedation worked it's magic and pulled me under it's spell.

_**You don't know what you need**_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I wiped my eyes to stop my tears from falling as Emmett led me out of the room. He popped his head in the room; too make sure she was okay. I know I promised Kim that I wouldn't tell Micah that she was looking for her, but I was desperate. I wanted my daughter back home where she belonged all this time. Not with the Andrews, not with the Cullen's, but with me and Miranda and Jordan. The way it was meant to be.

"Seth?" Emmett called, "I know it's hard, okay? But, she just doesn't remember anything right now. She loves the Andrews one minute and wants to be as far away from them the next. She's just very confused." I nodded slowly. "And you **have** to stop the search. She might run away if you guys come back or she sees a familiar face. And, we don't know who's going to take care of her. Especially now that she's pregnant, she tried to hide it from us, and then when we asked about it, she said that it was because she thought we were going to do the same treatment that the Andrews' guards did to the other slaves. I just got her to open up to me a little bit, okay?"

"It's just...my little girl doesn't remember me," I said sadly. "Did you see the way that she covered her ears when I talked about Miranda?" Emmett nodded.

"Look dude, she just- you have to give her some time. I'll tell Jacob to call you when she's ready to talk. Go back home, and rest. If you push her, she may lose the baby and then she'll hate you, and that's no good." Wow, who would've thought that Emmett could make sense? I nodded my head, and went to exit the hospital, not knowing that the call I would've waited for, for eternity, might actually happen in the very far future.

**So, Summer Break! So excited I really hope this summer tops the rest. Have a fun summer everyone!**

** Don't Forget to Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**5 months later**

There's just something about being pregnant that just brightened up my day. Those little special moments of me and my baby, was just amazing; feeling him kick and turn and just _there. _After that Seth guy showed up, my mind was open 24/7. Did he really think that he was my father? We didn't even look remotely alike. If he was my dad, wouldn't some kind of instinct tell me? I certainly shouldn't be afraid. I tried to remember a time back to my parents, but all my mind could make up was Nick. That happened for the next five months. I happy that whoever he was, he didn't tell the Andrews about me and where I was. I had to do some soul-searching and find myself. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Lucy actually helped me with that. Esme brought me a notebook to write in the day I got out of the hospital, "_I want you to write everything you've ever thought about yourself. Okay sweetie; write things you like and things you don't like. Then I want you to write who you are."_ I had a hard time understanding the first two times. She kept reminding me that I wouldn't get yelled at. So I started to write, and soon it became my escape goat. The first time I wrote something, Esme smiled, but when she started to read it, I saw the unshed tears gather in her eyes. It was mostly negative stuff. The next day I walked into my room- technically it was mine and Lucy's and sometimes Embry's and baby Curtis- and found a letter on the nightstand. When I opened it, it read:

_Micah by Emmett Cullen_

_**M~MILD ***__did you know that this MILD actually meant gentle, temperate, nonirritating? That's amazing, because you're all these things._

_**I~INTROVERTED ***__don't take it the wrong way; but once you start hanging out with me you'll the most confidant person in the house : )._

_**C~CARING ***__I swear I see Jake drooling over your meals. So they must be good. But, he's a dog, they always drool. I should say Renesmee, she never did have the patience for human food, I don't think I've ever seen her eat so much._

_**A~ASSERTIVE ***__Edward actually helped me out with this word. But it fits you just right. Nobody can force you to do something that you don't want to._

_**H~HELPFUL ***__Esme says that you're a little too helpful. So you get to send some time with Brother Emmett! _

_ Don't ever let anybody tell you different, if they do I'll beat them up for you…after all I am your BROTHER, right? I hope you don't mind._

After I read that note, recovering from laughing so hard, I went to hug him so hard, I nearly broke my arms, I told him that he's the best brother a girl could have and I know he'll be a great uncle. I still had negative thoughts about myself, and that's where Rosalie comes in. She always tells me that I'm beautiful, one day she even gave me a makeover, and she got mad because I didn't really need any. She made me look at myself with just eyeliner and mascara. Carlisle game me leave off of bed rest, which was a relief. Edward taught me how to play the piano. At five months pregnant everything seemed to be looking up. Emmett took me to the game room this morning, where I honestly beat Emmett at MW3. Currently, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I were going to the mall to shop for some baby items. Rosalie said she gets sick of shopping for the same things every year; Emmett and Jasper is just for carrying stuff. We were inside the mall, me on Emmett's back because of my 'severely swollen feet.'

"It's the adventure about it, it's…."

"Tiring," I finished while she just shook her head. "My feet felt like bricks earlier. And Emmett and Jasper remind me of pack mules more than anything else. You don't this a lot of times in a span of thirty years, these people are probably on a first name basis with you-"

"Uh oh," I heard Emmett murmur. I wondered what I did, when I looked up in front of me to see Nick. My heart started to beat faster against my ribs. My baby kicked the top of my stomach as if trying to comfort me. I patted my stomach; I hid my face into the crook of his neck, letting my hair fall over his shoulders. I could still see through my black hair.

I continued to breathe in and out, trying to calm myself down. God, what if Nick hated me? What if he were to kill me right now?

No, he wouldn't do anything like that. He'd become to devastated and hate himself afterward. I kept my eyes on him, he looked to be treating himself alright, not a hair out of place, nothing like that. I let out a breath of relief.

Nick turned and watched Emmett as Emmett continued walked. Alice and Jasper were slightly behind us, flanking us, I hope. Nick looked at my hair and as I continued to stare at him, he continued to stare at me unknowingly, with a confused expression in his eyes. Then, he looked at the split curtain of my hair. "Micah," he said in a panic almost urgent whisper. I pulled from Emmett and nearly fell back, "Micah!" He said again. He was happy to see me. I took the opportunity to get down while Emmett was standing still. I didn't look at Nick, just kept my arm wrapped around Emmett's side, sometimes it's okay for the little sister to come to her brother in distress, that's what Emmett always told me. Nick ran to me, forgetting Emmett and the big bulge that was my stomach, and hugged me as tight as he could. I hugged him back, because I truly missed him. I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept saying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing; I shouldn't have left you with John that day. I should have been there." My baby kicked me again, and I guess Nick felt it because he jumped back. Suddenly, he saw Emmett, Jasper and Alice. "You're…you're pregnant?" I nodded my head yes. "Is he the father?" I laughed nervously.

"Emmett, no; he's more like a brother. He actually has a beautiful lady at home." I put my face down, knowing he would make the connection and I don't think that I would be able to watch his face as it dawned on him.

"I should have been there for you." He said taking me back in his arms. "Seth told me that you didn't want us to come and visit you. But once I knew where you were, I just couldn't stay away. Mom went back home with Seth's wife and kid; I don't really know what happened to Seth, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"So, what he said was true? He is my dad?" I asked praying it wasn't true. I could feel my body start to shake as if it was possessed. I needed to stay calm so Carlisle didn't put me back on bed rest.

"Yes, I am you father." I heard from behind me. Emmett caught me before I hit my head against the tiled floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell, Seth?" I heard Emmett say as I sat next to Micah; who has been out for more than ten hours.

"Jacob sent me; but he was right, I needed to come. Em, she's my daughter," he said almost desperately, "I've been away from her for more than fifteen years, I deserve to get to know my daughter."

"You can't get to know her! She doesn't even know herself. The first thing she wrote about herself was that she's not good enough for anybody and that Nick should just stop searching for her." I looked at Micah's unconscious form in disbelief.

"You silly girl," I murmured, I started to pat her pregnant stomach, "it's okay baby, her momma is the most beautiful girl anybody could lay eyes on. She has the most unique eyes her hair is the color of a raven and just as smooth. Your daddy was a sick bastard, but maybe I could take his role. I've always loved her mother." The baby gave a slight kick in response and I smiled.

"That's not the point! I had to reassure her that she wasn't some ugly piece of turd. She's very intelligent and can put up an argument like anybody else, and we just found that out last month." I laughed at that one, remembering all the arguments that we had back in Europe, and how she always won every single one. Of course, I would just give in when she started to use words that I had no idea the meaning. Somehow, she looked more beautiful arguing with you than just going along with what you said.

"But, she's my daughter." I could hear Emmett shaking his head.

"You need to give her time," I felt a squeeze on my hand. When I looked, instead of seeing a drowsy looking Micah, she looked scared, furious, and was currently screaming her head off.

"AHHHHHHH!" it felt like she was crushing the bones in my hand.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, about ready to panic. Micah looked at him and outstretched her arms like a child wanting a hug from her daddy.

"I-it was nothing, just a bad dream." She murmured resting her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Nick?" I looked up at Emmett, "do you mind if I talk to Micah alone for a minute?" I glanced at her, but she was looking at Emmett in confusion.

"Sure." I said on my way out; if only to give a piece of my mind to this Seth guy. I took a deep breath, containing my anger until I actually saw her biological father.

**Emmett's POV**

Micah made great improvement in a short span of five months; but she still loved to take care of the babies. Sometimes I would joke and say that she should be a stay at home wife and have lots of babies and while she's at home she can make a career with food-networking. I swear the way Nessie and everybody else salivate at her food; it makes me wish to be human again just for a few more minutes; long enough to get a taste of what everybody wants. The way she talks about Nick sometimes, just reminiscing old memories, I can tell that she missed him, but she was happy that she made the decision to stay here with us.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you, Emmett," she whispered to me one day. Everybody else had gone hunting and Micah seemed to be more comfortable around me._

"_For what?" the movie was on a commercial break….sigh, I always hated those._

"_For everything; listening, making me feel comfortable here, and making me comfortable with myself. Thank you for finding me in the forest."_

"_Awww, well now, you're welcome. Getting all sentimental there," I remarked as I saw her eyes filled with sincerity. I gave her a hug and she turned back around to see the movie, I couldn't help but smile at the soft smile that danced her face._

_End flashback_

"Emmett, do you think he'll ever leave?" I knew immediately who she was talking about.

"I don't know Micah. You're his daughter and not only that, but you're a pretty amazing person." I looked down at her face, "why what's wrong?" she gave a little shrug, and I can see that she was retreating herself back into her own shell.

"It's just that every time he comes, my body starts to shake like it's under major stress and it's really weird, cause then I start thinking about water, and when those two get mixed I just pass out. The same thing happened the last time he was here too. Remember, the nurse had to come and sedate me," I tried to process everything she just said. I remember Carlisle telling Miranda and Seth that this was a possibility when Miranda got pregnant. A mermaid and a werewolf together sometimes didn't work out. I wonder if she knew.

"Micah, there's probably something you don't exactly know," she looked at me expectantly. "Your parents are shape-shifters." She just stared at me, her blue eyes showing no emotion. "Yep, your – Seth, actually comes from the same Native American tribe that Jake comes from; so naturally he morphs into a wolf. And your mom, her name is Miranda, she changes into a mermaid."

"What does- Emmett, are you saying that there's a conflict in animals inside of me?"

"No, that's not the only creature that's inside of you." I gave her a moment, when she didn't answer I continued, "You said that the guy that attacked you, he was half vampire?" she nodded, mutely. "Well, it's possible that the vampire in him and the werewolf in you don't get along. But, it's also possible that the mermaid, the werewolf and the vampire are just all conflicting and when an extra werewolf comes around, the vampire and mermaid get territorial and then your body natural response is to turn into werewolf, but then….I don't know it's confusing to think about it." She gave a little giggle and then yawned.

"Thank you for trying." She whispered.

"There you go again," I said with a glare.

"What!" I could see something dancing behind her innocent eyes.

"You're hiding how you feel and you're acting all weird." She laughed again.

"I admit it, and I'm sorry. But Emmett, just imagine your dad coming back to you after all this time, you probably don't even remember what they look like. The first time I saw him I just freaked out, I didn't even finish processing who he was and that he was my biological father. And imagine, your father telling you that he wants you to form a relationship with him. How can you do that? When you have Carlisle and after all this time, you found comfort in Carlisle being your dad." She shook her head lightly and I could see the tears coming down, finally. "I just can't imagine giving up Joseph, who was as close to a loving father that I could get. He knew exactly what I wanted for all my birthdays. I don't even have to look pointedly at an object for him to know that I was completely in love with it. One time he took us to Germany because I stared intently at it on a map, it interest me a whole lot, like an obsession. I started reading up on the history; I knew all of the German language before we left the next month."

"That's impressive."

"But do you get it? I can't leave Joseph for the idea of my biological father. I can't; but at least I know where I get my hair from. And my eyes, most likely my mom, right?" I nodded as she yawned again. "Tell me a story," she whispered.

"Okay, well, let's see. The first time I met you, was actually nineteen years ago." She seemed shocked by that news, but I didn't let it stop me, "you were merely five months old. Seth and Miranda had come over to where we were living at the time. You already had a long head full of hair and your eyes were piercing everyone with their stare. Even Rose was nervous about holding you, but as soon as she held you she melted, so did I, I never held such a small baby that wasn't related directly toward the Cullen's you know. You were sleeping when I held you, but then you opened your eyes and gave me a little smile. Said it was the first smile you gave since you were born. That was the best present anyone could have ever given me," I smiled when I saw her sleeping with a content smile on her face. "Thank you, Micah, you're truly an amazing person."


End file.
